Fuhrer Ugly
The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Fuhrer Ugly '(ブサイク大総統, ''Busaiku Daisōtō) was one of the few Dragon monsters in the Monster Association, who first appeared during the S-Class Heroes' attack on the Monster Association. Appearance Being an Ugmon, Fuhrer Ugly is an incredibly ugly man that became a monster. Personality Fuhrer Ugly is filled with jealousy and self-hatred so much to the point where it turned him into a monster. His inferiority complex and ugliness makes him particularly hate good-looking opponents like Sweet Mask. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc During the attack to the Monster Association headquarters, Fuhrer Ugly encountered Sweet Mask and engaged a hard battle with him. In addition, during the battle the hero couldn't fight back since it is impossible for Sweet Mask to move when ugly enemies are around. Later when Tatsumaki destroyed the Monster Association HQ, Fuhrer Ugly and several other Dragon level monsters emerged from the rubble to attack her. After, Psykos temporarily cuts off Tatsumaki's psychic power, Fuhrer punches Tatsumaki in the face, dealing immense amounts of damage, sending her right into Black Sperm's hand. The esper was saved by Genos, but the cyborg immediately had his arms ripped off by Black Sperm and Gums. Fuhrer Ugly and the rest of the monsters then proceed to watch Psykos play around with Tatsumaki until Genos decided to attack Fuhrer Ugly by kicking him in the face. After this act, Fuhrer Ugly transforms himself to try to kill Genos, but before Fuhrer Ugly could retaliate, Bang suddenly joins the fight and effortlessly kills Fuhrer Ugly and Gums. Abilities & Powers As a high-ranked member and a Dragon-level Mysterious Being of the Monster Association, Fuhrer Ugly is an extremely powerful being. Physical Abilities '''Immense Speed & Reflexes: Fuhrer Ugly's speed is so fast that it even surprised Sweet Mask. Immense Strength: Fuhrer Ugly is able to lift boulders. In addition, he dealt a lot of damage against Tatsumaki. Immense Durability: Fuhrer Ugly possesses a great deal of durability. He was able to withstand being crushed under the Monster Association rubble. He was able to brush off Genos' kick without much problem and tank several hits from Bang before the latter got serious. Mutation: Fuhrer Ugly possesses the ability to mutate his cells to significantly grow in size and become even stronger. Regeneration: Fuhrer Ugly has a limited amount of regeneration as he was able to quickly regenerate from Bang's barrage of attacks and Genos' kick. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Fuhrer Ugly mainly relies on his brute strength and his skill in close-quarters combat during battles. *'Face Crushing Punch': Fuhrer Ugly throws a simple, but yet powerful punch at the opponent's face. Webcomic and Manga Differences Major Battles *Fuhrer Ugly vs Sweet Mask *Fuhrer Ugly, Psykos, Gums, Homeless Emperor, Evil Natural Water, and Black Sperm vs Tatsumaki *Fuhrer Ugly, Psykos, Gums, Homeless Emperor, Evil Natural Water, and Black Sperm vs Bang Trivia References Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Dragon Category:Deceased Category:Ugmon